Miradas
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: A simple vista, ella le parecía muy desinteresada y caprichosa, la verdad es que Red nunca se había fijado en lo que ella debía soportar sólo por ir de compras. Las miradas a veces asustan. [Luckyshipping - One-shot]


**Tipo** : One-shot

 **Pareja** : Luckyshipping

 **Personajes:** Red x Blue

 **¿Anime, Manga, Juego?:** Manga

 **Universo:** Canon

 **Aclaraciones** : Esto es un remake de mi one-shot "¡Casi lo consigo!" de la misma pareja, releyendo la historia no me gustó el resultado y hasta me sentí incómoda con él por algunos comentarios. Sin importar cuales eran la idea que transmitió no concordaba con mi visión de la pareja, y los personajes. Así que les tengo esta historia mucho más trabajada y de la cual me siento cómoda con el resultado.

 **Resumen** : A simple vista, ella le parecía muy desinteresada y caprichosa, la verdad es que Red nunca se habia fijado en lo que ella debia soportar sólo por ir de compras. Las miradas a veces asustan.

* * *

 **. : Miradas : .**

Localizó su objetivo en uno de los campos que rodeaban Pueblo Paleta, y como se lo esperaba el muchacho estaba junto a sus pokémon entrenando, porque lo único que tenía en mente Red eran las batallas pokémon. Se acercó a él sin prisa y los primeros en darse cuenta de su presencia fueron Pika y Saur, que con júbilo saludaron a la joven muchacha de cabello castaño, provocando que el entrenador se volteara.

— ¡Blue!

— Hola, Red — Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una sonrisa y pronto se acercó a Pika para saludarlo con una caricia.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Paso algo?

— No realmente — Pausó un momento mientras tomaba en brazos a Pika — ¿Tienes tiempo esta tarde?

— Umm, sí, supongo que sí.

Fue entonces que los ojos azules de Blue se posaron sobre los de Red, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y se plantó en frente del entrenador, quién por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás provocando una risa de burla en Pika.

— Muy bien — y estiró su mano apuntando al rostro de Red — Hoy saldrás conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? —Cuestionó él, ¡Interrumpían su entrenamiento del medio día! Era parte importante de su rutina como entrenador pokémon.

— No están disponible ni Yellow ni Silver — Contestó divertida — Obviamente Crystal está trabajando y Green ni si quiera me abre la puerta del Gimnasio en temporada alta.

— Soy tu última opción — Red rió nervioso, detrás de él sus pokémon lanzaron una sonora carcajada en burla.

— Oh, no te sientas mal — Pika saltó de los brazos de Blue a la cabeza de Red, y la entrenadora colocó su mano sobre el hombro contrario a modo de consuelo mientras le guiñaba un ojo coqueta como sólo ella podía. — Para otras cosas eres el primero en lo que pienso.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Preguntó no muy esperanzado Red.

— Um… ¿Batallas pokémon? — Titubeó ella levantando una ceja. Aunque al instante supo que había dado en el clavo, la mirada de Red se iluminó de inmediato.

Era bastante predecible en ese sentido, Red siempre tuvo un pensamiento muy simple.

— Eso es mucho mejor — Murmuró para sí mismo, y Blue rodó los ojos.

Pero había cumplido su cometido, convencer a Red de que saliera con ella esta tarde dejando de lado su entrenamiento diario, tampoco se sentía como un reto realmente grande, después de todo Red no era muy difícil de convencer si se le sabía tratar como corresponde, y eso es algo en lo que blue es una experta y se sentía más que orgullosa de sus habilidades de persuasión.

Sobre todo con hombres de pensamientos tan unidimensionales como lo eran Red.

Y como el tiempo apremia, Blue arrastró a Red y a Pika hacia la hermosa ciudad de Azulona, a su centro comercial para ser más específico. Entre tiendas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios de belleza hasta pasar por puestos de pokeball, objetos de batalla y Mt a montón, una enorme gama para todas las exigencias de cualquier entrenador de la región teniendo a la vista los mejores productos de todo el país para la comodidad de sus visitantes.

Aunque por insistencia de Red, por razones que Blue no se molestó en preguntar, cargó cada bolsa de compra de la muchacha, y cumplió cada capricho de ella al recorrer cada piso del centro comercial más grande de Kanto.

— ¿No están muy pesadas? — Preguntó divertida.

— Claro que no — Respondía Red como si su orgullo como hombre estuviera en duda.

— Entonces, no quieres que te ayude con alguna — Insistía ella, levantando una ceja.

— Que no. — Y Blue por primera vez no supo que pasaba por la cabeza de Red, al ser tan insistente con cargar el todas las bolsas de las compras por sí mismo, como si quisiera demostrar algo ante ella, o ante los que posaban su mirada sobre ella.

Pero Blue estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas, se había dicho a si misma que debía ignorarlas, por muy desagradables que fueran muchas de ellas, por muy descaradas que se sintieran recorriendo su cuerpo, había aprendido a no darles importancia. Hace muchos años que había aprendido a pasar por alto cosas que le hacían sentir intimidada, por qué debía ser fuerte, no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad ante cualquiera.

— ¡Red! Esta tienda parece interesante — Apuntó entusiasmada hacia un escaparate que vendía sombreros con temática de pokémon de varios tipos.

El aludido miró a la chica, notando que caminaba mucho más rápido de lo que se imaginó, ¿o era él el lento por cargar tantas cosas? Pika corrió de su lado hacia la entrenadora divertido por la cantidad de cosas que había en el centro comercial, y la mirada de Red se desvió hacia un grupo de hombres que observaban demasiado atentos los movimientos de Blue.

Pero algo en sus miradas le dio asco a Red.

Tal vez la manera en que los ojos ajenos recorrían el cuerpo de la muchacha, que ellos fuesen hombres que le doblaban la edad, que no tuvieran el descaro de disimularlo o que nadie en todo el lugar les dijera absolutamente nada.

Sin darse cuenta apresuró el paso, con firmeza, llegando al lado de Blue en cosa de segundos y colocando su brazo detrás de su amiga junto a varias de las bolsas de las compras que por suerte cubrieron las piernas de ella de la vista de los tipos.

— Tienes razón — Le contestó con una sonrisa desinteresada — Entremos, estoy seguro que encontraras algo que comprar.

— Tomaré eso como un alago — Rio divertida y entró junto a Pika a la tienda, saludando a la muchacha que atendía el lugar.

Por su parte, Red permaneció fuera de la tienda miró de reojo al grupo de antes que al parecer seguía comentando cosas acerca del cuerpo de Blue. Endureció su mirada como pocas veces en su vida y el grupo se fue del lugar mirando hacia todas partes avergonzados.

— No era necesario — Escuchó la voz enternecida de Blue a su lado, recién saliendo de la tienda

— Así que te diste cuenta — Murmuró Red frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la imagen de aquellos tipejos con sus miradas lascivas sobre Blue o cualquier otra joven en el centro comercial-

— Estoy acostumbrada a tipos como ellos — Levanta los hombros restándole importancia, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pika que tenía en sus brazos. — Sólo debo ignorarlos.

— Son horribles — Comenta Red mirando furioso hacia la dirección donde ellos se habían ido — Lamento que tengas que soportar eso.

Blue sonrió enternecida y se tomó su tiempo en contestarle algo adecuado a Red por cuidarla y darse cuenta de algo como eso. No muchos eran conscientes de lo asqueada que llegaba a sentase por ese tipo de miradas, y mucho menos hacían algo.

— Blue…

Porque era normal ¿no? Que ellos necesitaran con tanta urgencia exteriorizar su visión lasciva de su cuerpo mientras ella caminaba con un amigo viendo tiendas. Debía sentirse alagada de recibir atención masculina aunque ella no la pidiera ni la necesitara para sentirse bien o bonita.

— ¿Blue?

Porque, por ser mujer, ella debía saber que llamaría la atención de buena y mala manera por ser bonita, ¿Cierto? Y si era de mala manera, era culpa suya, por ser bonita.

No de ellos, que tenían el descaro de recorrer su cuerpo sin permiso y llegar a extremos como seguirla por los pasillos del centro comercial o las calles, gritándole cosas acerca de su cuerpo dando apreciaciones sexuales que ella nunca les pidió.

— ¡Blue!

Las manos de Red se posaron con fuerza sobre los hombros de la castaña. Ella enfocó la vista en los rojizos ojos del muchacho y recién se percató de que estaba llorando.

Las bolsas estaban en el suelo, Pika gruñía llamando su atención preocupada y las lágrimas nublaron su vista mientras parpadeaba para volver a la realidad. Se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidó, por un segundo, que estaba en medio del centro comercial más grande de Kanto.

Estaba haciendo una escena ¿Cierto?

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso ellos te tocaron o te dijeron algo antes? — La voz de Red hacía eco en su cabeza y era lo único que oía en estos momentos.

Varias personas se quedaron observando la escena curiosa, otros tantos pasaban de largo pensando que sería una pelea entre novios.

— No es eso — Dejó escapar una risa algo triste — Gracias Red.

— ¿Qué? — Pausó buscando la mirada de la chica — ¿Por qué?

— Por entender — Blue terminó se secarse las lágrimas y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

Red le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no entendiera que había comprendido, lo que él había hecho le parecía lo normal, porque por muy linda y coqueta que fuese Blue eso no quitaba que mereciera todo el respeto del mundo.

Blue es su amiga.

Y la quiere.

— Me asustaste — Le comentó de pronto Red.

Están caminando de vuelta a Pueblo Paleta, ahora comparten la carga de las bolsas, donde la mitad es ropa y accesorios femeninos, y los otros, objetos de combate y artilugios que a la chicha le gustan modificar para hacer sus propios inventos.

— Lamento eso — Se sincera Blue mirando hacia el horizonte.

— No entiendo por qué estabas llorando — Pika se subió de su hombro a su cabeza para respirar el aire del paseo de vuelta a casa — Creí que esos tipos eran uno acosadores y que ya te habían hecho algo asqueroso.

— No es eso — Blue mantuvo su sonrisa — No me esperaba que te pusieras así, usualmente la gente ignora esas situaciones porque son normales para muchas.

— Es horrible, acostumbrarte a algo así — Red sonó asqueado.

— Lo es… — Blue detuvo su caminata y cerró los ojos, Red le imitó esperando a que ella volviera a hablar — Pero, me alegra mucho que hayas hecho algo.

— Por favor, dime que cuando sales con Green o Silver ellos igual hacen algo — Rogó Red imaginado por un momento que en cada salida de la chica a un centro comercial seguro había un grupo de idiotas que se sentían con el derecho de hacer lo mismo o coas peores.

— Ya sabes, Green tiene esa cara así que es muy raro que alguien me mire — Ríe Blue para calmar las preocupaciones de Red — Y Silver siempre saca a Feraligator quien es un muy buen espanta mirones.

Red se da un palmazo en la frente, ¿Por qué a él no se le ocurrió sacar a uno de sus pokémon grandes e intimidantes? Con Poliwrath bastaba como para que más de alguno se lo pensara dos veces antes de tener el valor de mirar de esa manera a Blue.

— Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima — Murmura más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

— ¿Saldrán conmigo de nuevo? — Se alegra Blue, más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

— Seguro…

Blue sonrió complacida, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de Pueblo Paleta donde la casa de Blue era la más cercana, en el marco de la puerta y ya dejando todas las bolsas de las compras dentro de la casa Red se despidió de Blue.

— Ya sabes, si necesitas que alguien te acompañe me avisas — Se ofreció Red algo avergonzado.

— Salir contigo me haría muy feliz — Le contesta Blue jugando disimulada con sus manos en su espalda.

— Fue divertido a pesar de todo — Red se sinceró, y sintió como alargaba la conversación mientras el sol se ponía en los prados de Pueblo Paleta.

Y la luz de la tarde alumbraba de maravilla el semblante amable y risueño de Blue, centellando un anaranjado en sus azules y profundos ojos los cuales no había apreciado con tanto detalle otras veces, tal vez por verla llorar hoy, tal vez por verla enternecida por sus acciones, tal vez por notar como de expresivos podían ser sus ojos azulados con las emociones que no demostraba.

— ¿Lo dices por qué cargarte las bolsas? — Pregunta en broma.

— Lo digo por los imbéciles de hoy — Gruñe Red, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión que pocas veces se le había visto, de todos los años que lo conocía. Se da el lujo de desviar su mirada de los atrayentes ojos de Blue y mirar al suelo, donde Pikachu le mira confundido.

Blue rio enternecida, por todo lo de hoy, por defenderla, por hacer algo más que dejarlo pasar, porque sin que Red se diera cuenta, le hizo darse cuenta que aún con todo lo que ella ha pasado y ha aprendido a soportar desde su infancia, sigue queriendo sentirse segura al lado de otras personas.

Personas como Red, con sentimientos sinceros, con acciones más que palabras y aunque de pensamientos simples, siempre velando por lo correcto, por lo justo.

— Lo sé. — Ella sólo quería volver a ver esa expresión en el rostro de Red.

El sol ya estaba por ocultarse y dar paso a la noche estrellada, con eso Red se retiró de la entrada de la casa de Blue despidiéndose con la mano, la joven cerró la puerta de su casa mirando de reojo las bolsas de las compras del día de hoy.

Y no puede evitar pensar en cuando será la siguiente salida con Red, tal vez para la próxima sólo vayan a ver algún torneo local de entrenadores.


End file.
